A new life
by KJ84
Summary: Klaire used to be someone else but an accident changed all that, she now has a new life to live but, will she change or remain the same? 1st fanfic i would love feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the station was buzzing with excitement as students were saying their goodbyes and hello's and boarding the hogwarts express. One girl was making her way through the crowd alone. She was being looked at but she didn't notice or care. She was a beauty in the eyes of everyone but herself. her long ebony hair hung freely past her waist, she was wearing a sheer long-sleeved black shirt under a dark red Corset with low cut slightly baggy black pants and dark red ballet flats, her dark hazel eyes were accented by smoky eyeshaddow and long black eyelashes. she also wore a long black cape that showed she was of rich family she fiddled with a silver locket that had a complex Celtic knot on it, she was told her father had given it to her a long time ago and it was just returned to her.  
She knew her 6th year would be an interesting one since she still had the scars from last year and it was just the beginning of the war. She knew that her old self was gone and she had to get used to her new life. she had found out who she really was and although she wasn't exactly pleased about her father her birth mothers parents had been taking care of her and they were nice and had taught her things she had never know and she grew to understand her father more than ever, even though he still didn't know she was alive. Her new name was Klaire Lilly Snape. When she was in the hospital at the end of last year they discovered something different about her blood and Dumbledor figured out who she was. He led her to her Mothers parents and they took her in glad that she was not dead. She was not able to see her father yet though he was still in danger from the dark lord. Dumbledor told her that she was also in danger the dark lord wanted her dead because of who her parents were. she learned that a member of the order had taken her from Snape to hide her and keep her safe once he had hidden her he didn't have the chance to tell anyone where she was before he died, and he never told the muggles how to get in touch with anyone, her adoptive parents told her when she went to visit them that they were told she was a witch and to keep the secret of her and keep her safe till he came back but he never did. So they kept her and then when she got her letter to hogwarts they thought it best that she go to her world and learn and hopefully she would be found by her true parents.  
Dumbledor told her she would be an important part in the war against Voldemort and so her Grandparents took the chance to prepare her and taught her all that they could to keep her safe. They also took the glamour charm off of her and her grandparents said she looked like her mother. Her Grandparents told her all they could. And Klaire soon found out that most of her family had an animagus form so she studied and became one herself, and for safety reasons she didn't register herself since there were still Voldemort spies in the ministry. her animagus for was the Phoenix which made her even more useful in the war since she would be able to heal herself and also others Klaire found a compartment and put her stuff up. She looked out the window and noticed a missing witch poster and was shocked to see a young witch her age to be missing. As she took a closer look though she knew the face it was the "brightest witch of her age" Hermionie Granger and the face that used to be hers.


	2. Chapter 2

So i forgot to put this in my first chapter but none of JK Rowlings characters are mine

and also this is my first Fanfic and i ould really like some reviews i have a few more chapters ready to post but i would like to hear something before i do post them! Oh and i also have another story that im working on and i will post the first chapter soon! Thankx

* * *

Chapter 2

Now only a few people would ever know what happened to the missing witch, until it was time for more to know. She heard talking in the corridors and went back to her book that her grandmother had given her about Animagi "May we sit here?" "Sure" "my name is Ginny and this is Harry, my brother Ron and Neville." "Klaire" "so are you a transfer student?" and there was the question I had been expecting thankfully I have a cover story thanks to Dumbledor and my grand parents. "Yes I transferred from Beuxbatons." "Cool you don't sound French though." "No my Family is British they just wanted me to be able to experience another type of education. But because of the war they wanted me a little closer to home." "Oh so what are you reading?" "Family Traditions of becoming Animagi by: Misty Miraz." "Wow the Miraz family is some of the most important Purebloods around and some of the few that don't follow you-know- who." said Neville. "I know I'm their Granddaughter" "oh so you know all about they and you are probably already an Animagus." "Yes I am but Shh! I'm not registered yet my family didn't want to chance Voldemort's spies in the ministry getting a hold of that information." "Wow you said his name with out flinching." "It's just a name Harry and I wouldn't expect you to be afraid of it either because of your past." "Well I say it as does Dumbledor and Hermionie even said it but no one else does. I wish I knew where she was and if she's safe or not." "Yea I saw the poster was she your friend?" "My best friend" "Yea and now we won't have anyone to do our homework for us." said Ron. Smack "you're an Idiot if that's all you thought she was even if she did help us with our homework she did it to help, and until we find her she will never know how much some of us really looked at her as." "Well now I'm just going to have to find someone else to do my homework for me. But at least I don't have to listen to her constant nagging." "you're a Jerk Ron why don't you go sit with someone else." "Fine" "Man does that guy even have a heart?" I asked. "apparently not" said Harry" "actually I think she hurt him when she said she wouldn't come to the burrow this summer and he's mad that she didn't listen to him he thinks if she had of come there with us she wouldn't have been kidnapped or whatever. And her poor parents had such a strong memory charm put on them they can barely remember anything about her." said Ginny. "I think a lot of people have one thing or another to make them more determined to take down Voldemort once and for all after all Harry you aren't the only one to have lost some of your family." "Who did you loose?" "My mother." "What about your father you said you lived with you grandparents." and saved by the compartment door opening. "What do you want Ferret?" "I was sent to collect Miss. Miraz to show her to Dumbledore's office once the train stops in a few minuets" "Very well I will see you all later, Come Magic." (Magic is a rare breed of a miniature panther about twice the size of a regular cat.) He came out from under my seat where he was sleeping and startled everyone, my trunk was already shrunken in my pocket and I grabbed my backpack and handed Draco my Black Hawk with red wingtips.

We headed to the front of the train and he said, "Now I know you are truly a Miraz descendent seeing as you have 2 exquisite animals not to mention one of them being quite rare." "Well my Grandparents are from the Miraz side of my family and they do like to spoil me." "I bet well welcome to Hogsmeade station shall we?" "By the way I'm Draco." "Klaire but you already knew that didn't you?" we headed off the train and made our way to the carriages that would take us to the castle. Once we arrive at the castle I met Dumbledor at the entrance and he led me to his office as I said thank you to Draco.

Once we entered his office he told me that I would still be referred to as Miraz seeing as how my father still didn't know that I existed. He also reminded me of what my grandparents had told me that I would be sorted into Slytherin and then he led me to where the first years were waiting to be sorted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I walked into the great hall I saw that my father was staring into space but once he felt my stare he looked into my eyes and I saw shock and wonder. I smiled he recognized me. I passed Harry and Ginny and gave them a smile and then came to a stop in front of the sorting hat. One by one everyone was called until at last "Klaire Lilly Miraz" I heard my father gash and his mouth was agape I went to the stool and listened to the sorting hat until "Slytherin" and I went to my new house table and found Draco had saved me a seat. Found Harry and Ginny again and winked at them. I listened to Dumbledore's speech and then started eating. "So why was Snape so shocked when he heard your name?" " who knows" after supper I was led to my dorm and found that once again my Grandparents had decided topsoil me by giving me my own special room which I found out later also included a secret passage. The next morning I went to Breakfast with Draco and waited for my schedule. Since we had just taken our O.W.L.s we each had to be cleared to take the next level of classes I wasn't much worried since I had 10 out standing's and one Exceeded Expectations I could take pretty much anything I wanted to. But after finding out who I truly was I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to be anymore. When Snape approached with our schedules he looked at me and paused then he looked over my scores and gave me a schedule once Draco had his schedule we compared and he said "we have all the same classes I'm just glad we don't have to take Divination or Care of Magical Creatures any more those were torture" I just laughed I knew he didn't like Hagrid but at least he only insulted the class not the teacher which I found slightly odd but didn't question. Blaize approached us and said "it stinks we have to spend all day with the Gryffindorks but at least that Means Potions should be interesting." " yea I know but I think they are worse off than us I mean most of them are scared of us except for Potty and Weaselette but did you notice that the other weasel hasn't been sitting with them?" actually I did notice I wonder what happened?" "I don't know but it must have something to do with the missing member of the Golden Trio, do you know anything I saw the Weasel leaving your compartment did they say anything?" "Well they said that Ron took it hard that Hermionie is missing because he couldn't convince her to go to their house for the summer. But in a way it gives them even more of a reason to fight the war against Voldemort since he is most likely the reason she is missing." "You shouldn't say his name a loud." "and why not?" because no one does" "well its just his name and I don't think you should be afraid of a name that's just ridiculous!" in a whisper Draco said "not everyone is as brave as you nor do they have the family that you do your family doesn't live in fear all of the time and no repeating this fact." " soon you wont be afraid anymore and why be afraid of him when I can be stronger and take all that he has taken from me and use it against him to help take him down" "What has he taken from you?" "My mother, my Grandparents didn't turn to him in fear after my mother was killed they just used her death to join the fight to make him pay." in my anger that I let show my eyes went black and traces of my animations could be seen in my eyes. Draco drew back and said "you seem familiar" "Maybe you know me better than you think you do." I said with a smirk "you are a strange girl did you know that?" "But of course you wouldn't like me if I wasn't Strange now would you?" the only answer I got before we went into our classroom was a faint blush coming up on Draco's cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we got inside the classroom and sat down I asked Draco "why are you turning pink?" and he just glared at me and I just gave him my sweetest smile. Professor Snape started calling roll and he paused at my name and then continued. He talked to us about the class and then gave us our assigned potion for the day "Draught of Living Death" so I opened up my mother's old book and started the potion using her notes and what I also recognized as my fathers hand writing. I finished the potion and sat back in my seat and waited for Snape to come by and check my Potion. He came up and looked at my potion and then picked up my book off my desk he looked at it for a moment and stopped at where my name was written right above my mothers he looked at me again and set my book down and walked off Draco asked "What was that about?" I just shrugged my shoulders and picked my book back up and started reading till class was over. I wanted to talk to him but decided maybe Dumbledor might know what he was talking about by letting him approach me.

A couple of weeks passed and no attempt to talk to me was made by my father, I had talked to Dumbledor who said Severus was afraid I wasn't real. It was really bothering me and I was wondering if he was ever going to talk to me and act like a father. One night instead of eating supper I decided to take a walk around the lake. I had Magic with me and also knew I was being followed but I knew it was someone whom Magic trusted or they wouldn't have still been following me. We sat down by a tree and I waited for them to approach. The person who sat down beside me was Draco he didn't say anything just handed me a letter which read:

Draco,

I know the Miraz family had a son, Slade and a Daughter, Miranda but she was killed by the Dark Lord for what I do not know, as for her involvement with Severus I don't remember, I know they were friends but anything else and I'm at a loss and If Miranda Had a daughter with Severus I know she would be powerful, if Klaire is their daughter she will probably be able to help us but we Must be Careful as to not be detected. The Dark Lord will also not want this child to be alive either so do not talk to anyone else about her. See if you can find out more about her if you can and I will do the same on my side. Please be careful.

With Love,

Father

I looked up at Draco and asked "why do you and your father need to know about me?" "If you are who we think and hope you are you are our way out of this Hell. You see my father was forced to join the Dark Lord to protect my mother and I. We have been trying to find away out to disappear. Are you the Rumored Child of Miranda Miraz and Severus Snape?" the last he said in a whisper. "Come with me." I looked around and whispered to Magic took Draco's hand and took off back up to the Castle. When we neared Dumbledore's office he stopped me "I can't be seen going in there." "You can't be seen anyways" "what" "Magic" and I pointed to the cat in my arms. We heard footsteps and I mouthed watch. Professor McGonagal looked right at us and didn't notice anything when she was gone I said "see" and continued on my way to Dumbledore's office. I said the password and led the way up the moving spiral staircase. We reached the top and I knocked "come in" we walked in and he looked up and said "Miss Miraz you can put Magic down now!" "Oh" "and Mr. Malfoy do what do I owe the Pleasure?" Draco looked at me and I said "Trust him" so Draco handed him the letter after he finished reading it he have it back to Draco and said "Sit" Draco and I Sat and Dumbledor started talking in what I knew was a long story. "Your father can't remember anything about Klaire because Voldemort erased the memories of those close to Severus as to make sure they didn't try to rise against him. Klaire is indeed the child of Miranda and Severus but of course this information is not to be repeated until its time. Severus knew that Voldemort did not want her alive so when she was one Severus Ordered an Order member to take her and hide her with some muggle Family, he did not want to know any details yet until he was sure Voldemort could not harm her. She was taken to muggles and disguised and then he left since we were in the middle of the first war with Voldemort but before he could give anyone else her whereabouts he was killed and since he was made her secret keeper we could not find her. We didn't know if she was alive or not and just hoped that we would be able to find her once the war was over. We didn't find her until last year though so she went to her Mothers parents the Miraz family and they trained her in the things she was going to need to know from here on out. Severus knows who she is but does not want to loose her again and is still trying to keep himself out of Voldemort's grasp. Your family and several others can not remember her but soon it will be time to reveal her to them and one they see her they will remember. I have come up with a plan to get all of the old families together and to let them know Klaire and to also get them into a safer place. Soon you will not live in fear anymore. Expect to hear something by Halloween." "Thank you sir." "And Klaire your old friends and their families will also be a part of this as is the Order." "Ok" "I think its time you get to bed now" "goodnight sir"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next weekend Klaire and Draco were with a few Slytherins playing on the grounds enjoying some of the last bit of warm weather. Harry and Ginny were not far away discussing their complicated friend. "I can't find hardly any information on her not even of her attendance at Beuxbatons and it's strange that she appeared when Hermionie disappeared. Even stranger though is how they aren't even anything alike unless Klaire is trying not to draw attention to her self by acting the way she used to." said Ginny. "And we also haven't figured out why Snape is acting the way he is around her." said Harry "but at least she seems to be having a positive effect on Malfoy, he doesn't even look at us if she's around. We know she's on our side maybe she is helping Dumbledor get some Slytherins to turn against Voldemort." while they were talking the game of Frisbee was becoming more difficult for Klaire. Her wounds from last year were still not fully healed. Draco passed her the Frisbee and when she jumped and landed she felt her breath leave her and she fell to the ground. Draco, Harry and Ginny took off towards her they found her struggling to get something out of her pocket when Harry saw it he realized what it was and fixed her inhaler and helped her to use it. Draco saw it and asked "what is that?" Harry said "it's an Inhaler used when Muggles have Asthma but why would you have one you're a pureblood?" " I got one because it is easier to carry around than a potion and it also works faster too but if you would I need to get to the hospital wing now" so Harry and Draco both had an arm and helped me towards the hospital wing. "May I help you dears? Oh Klaire are you alright?" "no ma'am I just had an attack" " oh ok ill go get you your potion" " I'm really glad your grandparents found out about that muggle inhaler it probably just saved your life" " well I'm just glad Harry saw it and knew how to use it." the hospital doors opened again and Severus walked in arms full of potions " Poppy I have your potions you needed but why do you need one to help people breathe we don't have a student with Asthma do we?" when he finished putting down the potions he saw me and came over and asked if I was alright "I'm fine and I'm the one with Asthma." "That's weird that's hereditary right your mother nor I had it so why do you? Wait what are they doing here?" " they brought me here" "Poppy I think we might need a memory charm" "that wont be necessary Severus," said Dumbledor," Draco already knew and Harry and Ginny can be trusted besides I have invited everyone who was close to Klaire to come here on Halloween Night. We will meet in the Room of Requirements after supper on that night you all need to keep an eye out for you notes." "By the way it's about time Severus" "I agree with you Professor" "I'm sorry Klaire it's just …." "You don't have to explain I'm just glad you're here." "How did they find you?" "If you don't mind id rather wait to explain all at once when we meet." "Ok"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Halloween had finally arrived and I was nervous, everyone myself and my father hold dear were fixing to find out the truth about me and for once I did not want to be in the spotlight. This was when I really needed my old Gryffindor bravery. Supper was a rowdy affair but some people were just not into the celebration. The Slytherins whom I had grown close to noticed my nervousness but didn't want to point it out they also had their minds on why Dumbledor had wanted to meet them in the room of requirements tonight and none knew that the other had an invitation because fear was a big part of their lives and knew this was to be kept a secret. The Great hall doors opened and in walked my Grandparents. I dropped my silverware and ran to them and they hugged me. The Slytherins didn't know what to think about this wondrous show of love from one of the oldest pureblooded families around, they knew they were different but this was unexpected. Dumbledor approached them and dismissed me to show my Grandparents around. I walked with my grandparents to my dorm and also thanked them for the room. Soon it was time to head to meet Dumbledor and the rest. I grabbed magic and my grandparents each took an arm and left in the cover of the great cats power. Looking down the hall we soon realized we were following someone and that the person knew someone was there and trying to find them. At closer inspection I found it was Draco I giggled at his paranoia and he spun around wand raised and I let Magic down and revealed them. "You scared me Klaire" "sorry want to join us?" "Please". They made it to the hall and Met Dumbledor he asked me to remain hidden the rest let go of me and I joined him in waiting for the rest to arrive. Once everyone was inside Dumbledor let me in and closed the door and put up a few spells. I silently found my spot beside Draco and he relaxed when he felt my presence beside him.

Dumbledor began, "I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here. You see you each care about two very different girls and you deserver to know the truth about them. But please no questions until after. "Klaire if you would." I set Magic down and revealed myself. Everyone gasped. "This young Lady is none other than Klaire Lilly Miraz-Snape" Lucious said "now I remember her but why couldn't I earlier?" "Because Voldemort didn't want you to. The Order took Klaire to protect her on Severus order till it was safe for her. She was hidden successfully but the order member did not have time to pass on his secret before her was killed. Klaire had several spells put on her that only her secret keeper would be able to find her unless he told someone else, so we were unable to locate her. The muggle family she was taken to knew of her secret but since they didn't know the magic world and couldn't dispose her secret either all hope was lost. She was thought to be dead. We weren't able t find her until this summer." "But who is the other girl you were talking about? Is it Hermionie?" "Very smart Miss Weasley. Hermionie Granger is presumed missing which most think Voldemort has her but trust me when I say she is safe. After the Department of Mysteries Hermionie was badly hurt after she was hit by the spell from Dolohov. It left her weak and gave her a type of asthma." Harry, Ginny, Draco and Severus looked at me. "When she was in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey noticed something interesting about her. We tested her and everything made sense. You see when Hermionie Granger was sent her letter we were quite confused as to her power, Muggle-borns weren't usually that powerful. We discovered through a blood test who she truly was, Hermionie Granger is Klaire Lilly Miraz-Snape. Everyone was quiet until Draco said" I always knew there was a reason I wanted to call you a Know-it -all!" " But if you knew where and who she was all this time why the posters?" asked Harry " Because if the best friend of Harry Potter didn't come back to school people especially Voldemort would wonder and he might look more into Klaire's birth. So that is why the posters are still up." "does she know everything of why she had to be hidden?" asked Severus "No, but we taught her everything she needed to know." said misty "so the war is close now, Albus ""yes Severus I'm afraid it is that is why we needed you all to know the truth so we can find a way to protect the people who still want it." "Thank you Albus but may we discuss these plans else where?" "Of course Lucious this door leads to my office. Klaire if you would help the students back to their dorms, please?" "Yes sir." Once the adults were gone Draco said "I can remember more of you now I mean we were only one but I remember all of our families used to be a lot closer until our fathers had to become his followers. I remember Father asking mom one time what was the reason he joined but neither could remember." "does this mean we can all stop pretending now?" asked Pansy " No we still have to pretend until whatever plan is going down happens we have to make them think our parents are still loyal we know there are still spies in the school which is why none of us told the others about this meeting tonight." "Well we all know that some of the Slytherins were affected tonight when Klaire's Grandparents actually hugged her I mean none of us have ever had the guts to do that in public." said Blaize. "Well we already know that Love is one thing we have going for us its what has protected me all these years. And it's the one thing Voldemort doesn't believe in." "Harry is right we need to show people that no matter what happens we need to stick together everyone already knows I'm friends with Harry and the rest." "And we need to show the rest of the Slytherins that once our families are safe, even thought they wont know that we aren't going to deal with any of his shit anymore" "wow Draco didn't know you had that kind of bravery in you" I laughed. "if we hadn't of met you we would still be in trouble and I wouldn't know how it felt to show that I care about someone other than myself" I Smirked and said" does that mean you care about me?" and he just blushed. "But what about when Snape asked if you knew everything about why you had to be hidden?" "I'm not sure Harry but I found out some things when my grandparents were teaching me they also gave me my mother's books and I found something's that I want to ask my father about, I think I found her journal but I can't read it she's coded it I hope my Father knows how to read it." 'Draco noticed my locket and said "I've seen this before Severus has a ring like this and also another locket that he keeps hidden but I've seen him playing with it before just like you play with yours and how you used to play with your necklaces when you were Hermionie, one time I saw him playing with it and you kept looking like you felt someone watching you." "Were you stalking me?" " NO, I just liked to watch you sometimes, after you slapped me in third year I always was sort of Fascinated by your strength and how that m face always burnt afterwards when you got mad at me." "Glad to know I left a mark!" "So Klaire how are you supposed to take us back to our dorms?" asked Blaze. "With Magic" I said and I held up my cat. He gave me a funny look until I disappeared and took a hold of Draco and said "Just hold on." I took the Gryffindors back to their dorms and then went to the dungeons. I took a different path that lead to the secret passage way to my room. When we were safe in my room they asked "what was that?" " my room apparently came with a secret passage way!" when everyone was safe in their rooms Draco pulled me into his bed and put up a silencing charm " so do you miss your old life?" "a little bit but I always knew something was missing, I do miss seeing Harry and Ginny all the time but I do know that I'm in Slytherin to make people wonder if they are really doing the right thing in joining their parents think after your families disappear more people will be coming to us to ask for help." "So do you know Dumbledore's plan?" "no but I have my own ideas and sometimes it feels like I can hear my fathers thoughts with out meaning to maybe my accumbency is off maybe I should ask him. But the families will have to be careful and that means no hearing from them except through Dumbledor or Snape and all of the students involved will probably need to know how to block their minds so Voldemort cannot know of our plans." "But it will be worth it I'm ready to begin any training I can get to help win this fight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The nest day I went to go talk to my Father about the Questions I had and really just to have a chance alone with him. I knocked on his door and when it opened I saw Dumbledor too but he said "I will leave you two to talk." when he left Severus put up some protection spells and said "you want to know what your grandparents haven't told you" "yes but why didn't they tell me everything?" "They wanted me to tell you. I heard your prophecy before I heard Potters, but all of the details I wrote down for you in something I believe you have already found." "My mother's journal?" " yes your mother and I wanted a way to be able to talk to each other without anyone else knowing so we created these Journals one for me one for her and also another for you. We created a way for us to have our own private conversations with each other too, and as you have already noticed your mother loved codes so we coded them so no one else could read them, I felt your confusion as you played with your necklace you see we also linked your mothers and your necklaces and my ring so that we would know where the other was when they touched them sadly yours was not on you when we hid you but sometimes I could still feel you when you were troubled or something which I now noticed was when you were on your adventures with Potter I should have realized it sooner even through the charms you were to much like our mother and I even though you tried to prove yourself worthy more than us but that was probably because what you thought you were. But you don't seem to put yourself out there in classes anymore why is that?" "Dumbledor thought it best so as not to draw more attention to me." "Yea thought so; did your grandparents give you her journal?" "no they showed me her room and told me that anything I wanted I could have, so of course I got her school books since the notes in them would help me and I also found some of her other possessions that I don't think anyone else really knew about the journal was with them, I also noticed she liked to refer to different things like books but also her Photo albums in her school books." yes so that if you didn't know her you wouldn't be able to know all her secrets. She did the same in her journal she would make me find different things she liked to hide notes for me she could be quite the sneaky little thing could break through just about anything I put up, maybe that's how you got into my private stores." "Well it was tricky but wasn't that hard. So do you still have my journal?" "Yes here it is." "Thank you" "the codes are written in there for you and you will also find your prophecy written in there I know your mother wrote to you but I don't know what she said but I tried to write things in there that I tough would come in handy once we found you mostly about the prophecy and also some about your mother. I also wrote Potters prophecy in there, yes I know it I was there when Dumbledor first heard it and unfortunately I did tell some of it to the dark lord but not all of it was after I knew he was going to attack Potter that I went to Dumbledor and asked for his protection. I would like for you to read your journal first and then you can read your mothers and if you want to share with your friends please keep it to the people who know of your secret, you can come back and ask all the questions you want later. And also I would like to give you something that I once gave to your mother (he opened his locket and pulled out a ring) it was your mothers wedding ring and this was my ring now you have a piece of both of us always with you." "Thank you Daddy" "your welcome I'm just glad I have you back now.' and I left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week before Christmas Break I was sitting at breakfast thinking once again of the prophecy and there was still a few things that I didn't quite understand but my thoughts were interrupted by the mail I got the Daily prophet but just put it aside but I noticed silence was falling and looked around and the students were watching something. Flying around were some black ravens that many knew only meant one thing, some of the students had just lost their families. The first one landed in front of Pansy who already had tears streaming down her face she took the letter and took off out of the hall. The second landed in front of Blaize he snatched his letter and went after Pansy whom he caught just before she hit the floor just outside the hall. The 3rd and 4th went to Crabbe and Goyle and the next to Malfoy but he wasn't watching his bird he was wondering who the last was for. When the last raven landed in front of me I looked at Dumbledor and My father and knew that something went wrong. I opened the letter and read it getting angrier with every word. I slammed the letter down with my fist and screamed.

The next thing that happened I didn't know what was happening I was covered in flames and then I was flying in my Phoenix form out of the hall. I went to my favorite spot that I had only shown Draco .it was in the Dungeons where a natural spring had been left flowing through the foundations of the castle and the water sparkled in the dim light of the torches. Draco found me panting and holding both of our letters_." Klaire please change back so we can talk."_ still in my phoenix form I started to sing, during my song I changed back and collapsed into Draco's arms and just cried I felt more arms enclose me I then noticed that I couldn't catch my breath but I didn't have my inhaler with me I looked at Draco but then the Blackness took me.

I woke slowly hearing voices _"how did this happen Albus?" "They were caught off guard Tonks said they were coming back from helping us and they were attacked right outside their home. We had some members of the order watching hem but the first curse was Avada Kedavra and hit Walton they don't know what misty was hit with probably a mixture of things but she's not going to survive" "will Klaire be ok?" "Yes the phoenix in her helps, but I know her transformation scared everyone and I'm sure more people will be wanting help, she needs to be able to build her strength up though she's still too weak." "Ill try to find a different potion for her and also a way to Permantly attach that inhaler to her" "spoken just like a father." "Klaire how are you?" "Mmm I'm tired where are the rest?" "Draco is beside you and the rest are in their rooms." I looked next to me and saw Draco's bandages and asked "what happened?" "When you transformed you were covered in flames and Draco happened to be touching you, he extinguished himself and then went running after you." "How do you find me?" "Harry's map he went running after you too but couldn't figure out where you went and we had just come up behind him when he pulled out the map." "Oh, Daddy can I go see Grandma?" "Yes we will take you tomorrow for now though get some sleep." "ok" _

After they gave me some more potions they left to let me rest and I heard movement beside me I looked at Draco and he said _"HI" "hi, I'm sorry I burnt you I didn't know that would happen" "its ok none of us did but you healed some of the burns when you were crying on me" "wasn't I in my human form then though?" "Yea Dumbledor thinks maybe some of your Phoenix characteristics are integrating into your human form." "Oh ""you both need to be resting for tomorrow ""Madam Pomfrey can Draco come with me tomorrow?" "You will have to ask Dumbledor but I'm sure he wont mind now get some sleep"

* * *

_

This story is not turning out completely like i wanted it to. im kinda running out of ideas for it so if you have any PLEASE let me know! i have one more chapter after this one and then im sorta stuck! SO if i dont hear anything from anyone then well after the next chapter this story will end...Sorry ...Ive always hated leaving things unfinished but if i have no motivation and no suggestions on how to make something better...well...it gets dumped Basicly! but if you like my last 2 stories they keep getting written on and im actualy happy with them so feel free to read them! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning we were released and Dumbledor was waiting on us to say it was alright for Draco to come with me and that he and Severus would Floo with us at 9am. So we left to get ready for the day. As I was taking a shower I wondered what would meet me at the hospital. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight fitting sweater and carried my winter cape and scarf with me to breakfast. I met Draco in the hall and we went to our seats. We sat with the others and they all looked down Pansy and Blaize had found out what happened from the others and asked if I was ok. "I'm ok I hurt Draco though." "Madam Pomfrey healed me it doesn't hurt anymore." "So what's with the casual dress today?" asked Pansy. "We are going to go visit my grandmother in the hospital, they don't think she is going to live much longer she was hurt pretty badly." "Ouch, Klaire you need to control yourself more no more burning me." "sorry Draco I just get angry when I think about what they did to our families, I just hope I get to say goodbye to my grandmother, I didn't get the chance with my mom or my grandfather, but I guess none of you got the chance either we all know how Harry feels now." Draco hugged me and we waited until the bell rang and said bye to the others as they headed to class. Dumbledor and Severus approached us and said it was time so we went to Dumbledore's office and Flooed to the hospital.

We were led to my grandmother's room and walked inside. She had bruises and cuts all over her. I went to her side and took her hand. "Klaire, we just found you and now we are leaving you I'm sorry you have to suffer more." "It's not your fault it's his and I promise he will pay for hurting you." "Please don't let this destroy you or any of the others let this pain be your strength and stay together and you will succeed." " Severus, over Christmas Slade will contact you for the Funerals and the will reading, please take care of yourself for Klaire's sake." he nodded and moved to my side." grandma do you have to leave please don't leave me." "I'm sorry child I waited to say goodbye to you I don't have the strength to hang on any longer but I will always be with you in your memories, you were added to our will when we found you so please get to know the rest of your family they will keep you strong and continue your training and help your friends. Its time now I love you." and the lights faded from her eyes I closed her eyes and did something I hadn't done in a while I cried and held on to my father.

We left the hospital and went back to the school, it was lunch time, Severus tried to convince me to go to the kitchens but I refused " if anyone inside has doubt about Voldemort I cant hide I have to show them that even though most of my family has been taken from me I will not give in I will fight until he and his followers are all Dead." so I walked in with Draco Puffy red eyes and all with my head held tall he wasn't going to defeat me this easily. We sat down with the rest of the gang and I answered the question their eyes asked "She's gone, I watched her go" more tears made their way down my face and Draco hugged me we ate a little and Draco said "Let's go for a walk." I nodded yes and we left the great hall but not before I found Harry's eyes and motioned for him to follow us.

We went outside and met up with Harry and Ginny, they didn't say anything just hugged me and Harry wiped the tears from my eyes, "you always were the strong one you still are but it's nice to see you can cry, you aren't alone." "Thank you." as we were walking Harry slipped me a coin purse "I found these in Hermione's school trunk and figured they might come one handy soon." I looked at the coins and said " Harry I think its time Dumbledore's army was reformed with a few new members," nodding toward the Slytherins," you get in touch with the rest of the houses and well handle Slytherin this attack on some of the most respected pureblooded families will surely open some eyes, ill need to make some more coins and we probably need to inform the order and let them know what we are doing so they can help us know what to teach those who are willing." "We need to have a better way of preventing snitches though maybe Dumbledor or Snape has a potion or something we can use for questioning or a spell." "I know of something but I'm not sure I'm allowed to use it or not ill have to ask my father. As for now we will meet tonight in my room for planning and also clueing in the rest as to what we are talking about. Harry after dinner you and Ginny meet me under the stairs of the entrance hall ill have Magic meet us there so I can show you the secret passage to my room so you can get there when you need to. We will contact the others when we have more of a plan." "Ok sounds good but I think we need to get to class see you then." they walked off hand in hand and I said "about Damn time!"

Crabbe and Goyle left for class too and Pansy asked "are you two coming?" "We got the rest of the day off well see you at supper." they walked off and I asked Draco "why don't Pansy and Blaize get together?" "They will just don't push them they have to wait till their parents tell them who they are betrothed to which happens to be during Christmas." "So are all purebloods betrothed?" "Most are and yes you are betrothed?" "To who?" "You'll find out during Christmas like the rest of us." "Something tells me you already know who we are all betrothed to." "hmm maybe I do and maybe I don't. So what are you going to do till supper?" "A nap sounds good to me." "Yes it does I think ill join you."

* * *

Once again Last chapter unless i get some feedback or suggestions...


End file.
